An Angel's Wings
by Kat Loussier
Summary: [Xover with Abyss, lemon, YAOI] A lonely seraph who kept his secret from the one he loves, finds acceptance in a world where he felt no one would accept him again. Zeluy


**A/N:** Uh… I had to rush to get this out so that I could make the Tales of Symphonia Fanfiction Awards, I have my fingers crossed for a nomination in the crossover section, and I'm hoping against hope that it might even be nominated for the lemon section as well and best one-shot, but that might be too much to ask for, heh… of course, I'm publishing this on my Live Journal and AFF, so you can find the complete versions there, with all the smut.

Also, I was once Hawk Chic, alright?! Hawk Chic didn't die! She is ME!

**Dedication:** To my nee-chan Kate; I hope that this little one-shot makes you feel better! I wrote it especially for you!

* * *

**An Angel's Wings**

"Guy? Are you okay? Answer me please! Guy!"

The cold, stinging sensation of rain hitting his already soaked body was the first thing that he felt. He could feel himself slowly regaining coconsciousness, becoming slowly aware of the cool, wet grass beneath him and the falling rain.

His royal blue eyes cracked open, meeting the worry filled lavender-blue ones that were peering down at him. Although his vision was still slightly blurry, he could make out the crimson smears that the rain was slowly washing away.

"… wha…t?"

"Guy! You're awake! Are you injured?! How do you feel?!"

Regaining the normal functions of his brain, Guy was able to comprehend the question and respond, somewhat slowly, "I… I don't think so… I feel wet and cold." He sat up; he wasn't even sore! Didn't he fall? His muscles were a little stiff, but that was all. But then he noticed all the blood…

"What about you Zelos?! The blood-"

"It's not mine," he interrupted, then a weak smile. "Most of it anyway."

"What do you mean 'most of it'?! You're not hurt, are you?!" Guy scrambled forward on his hands and knees, until their knees were touching.

"One of the soldiers nicked my arm, but it's nothing serious," Zelos reassured him. "I'm fine."

Guy reached out with his gloved hands; Zelos' met his halfway, lacing their fingers together.

"You idiot…" Guy managed. "Why… why are you always so damn reckless…?"

"Being reckless is a hard habit to break."

Leaning forward, Guy touched his forehead to Zelos', his hot breath ghosting over his lips, whispering, "I don't want you to die because you did something stupid."

"I won't. But I will do anything to protect you; even give my life for you."

"Shh…" Guy placed his fingers over Zelos' lips. "I don't want you to say that again. I don't want to lose you too…"

"Guy, I… I love you. I love you more then anything."

"I know Zelos, believe me, I know… I love you too. I never want you to speak of throwing your life away. You mean too much to me for me to let you do something like that. If you die, I… I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore."

Smiling back at his love, "We should catch up with the others, I'm not sure how far we fell, but it was a considerable distance. What do you think Guy?"

"It's getting dark… it'll be hard to find them and we could get separated easily. Let's stay here for the night…" A thought occurred to Guy at this moment. "We 'fell'?" Zelos had said they'd fallen, had they? He looked up into the still grey sky that was continuing the downpour on the pair, "Hang on a sec, if we fell all the way from those bridges, we'd be dead, but we're not. Zelos? What happened?"

Zelos' face fell and he looked away, trying fruitlessly to hide the look of utter shame on his face. His refusal to meet the younger man's eyes confused Guy further. Zelos was hardly the type to hide secrets, at least from Guy, and those that he did often were ones that he didn't feel comfortable sharing with anyone. This was obviously one of those.

He detangled his right hand from Zelos' loosened grip; he reached up to brush the damp strands off the pale skin. Zelos flinched at the delicate, gentle touch, but did not move or brush it off as Guy had previously experienced when he'd try to press him into telling him something.

"I thought we promised that there would be no more secrets."

"There will always be secrets…"

Guy frowned. What was wrong? What had Zelos done, or had happen to him, that would make him this ashamed of himself and unwilling to share it with Guy? This seemed to eat at Guy's insides; he didn't like it when his lover tried to keep his pain and sadness to himself as it only hurt Zelos more. But it hurt Guy as well. It made him feel that Zelos didn't trust him.

He tugged his other hand out of Zelos'; he used the now freed limb to support himself while his other gently tilted the face so that he could see Zelos' face. Despite the fact that they were now almost face to face, Zelos continued to avoid Guy's eyes. Guy's frown deepened.

"Zelos…"

"… I… I… it's nothing Guy…"

"It's not nothing!" Guy grabbed his shoulders and shook him harshly. Zelos' eyes finally returned his eyes to Guy's; fear outlined in the edges, but the shame still prevailing in the lavender-blue orbs. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be afraid to meet my eyes! You wouldn't be avoiding the question! Damn it! I thought you trusted me! Zelos, do you trust me?!"

"I… I trust you Guy…"

"Please… please Zelos, I want to know… I want to know…"

Zelos seemed to be searching his eyes now for something. Guy let his anger and frustration ebb slowly, but he knew that it he wouldn't be able to plunge it fully from himself until he knew. The emotions faded slightly, replaced with a firm determination. He waited patiently, the silence stretching uncomfortably over several long minutes.

Finally, it was broken.

"I'll tell you… but… I… I don't know…" Zelos seemed hesitant, it was only the second time that Guy had ever seen him like this; the first time being when he had to convince him that they did indeed have _something_ and that he did really love him. "You… might not… want me anywhere near you anymore… you might not love me any longer…"

"That's garbage and you know it!" Guy snapped. "What does that mean?! What would make you think that I wouldn't love you?!"

"It's… it's just…"

Realizing how difficult this must be for Zelos, as his voice continued to waver and pause; Guy drew him into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on his temple, along with a gentle reassurance, "Nothing will ever make me go back on what I've said."

"Do you… really mean that…?"

Guy smiled as he released the older man so that he could look him in the face, "Of course. I promised you that I'd stay with you for as long as you'd have me. I love you Zelos Wilder, and nothing is going to change that."

"You mean that?"

"Whenever have I not?"

Zelos' brow furrowed, Guy watched in silent fascination as Zelos seemed to think of everything that the two of them have ever been through. He felt goose bumps rise on his skin from the cold water against his skin, but he ignored it; Zelos was much more important. Unfortunately, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body, which Zelos noticed.

"Oh… I forgot it was raining…" he absently replied, his eyes seeming empty and distant; a flash of concern shot through them. "Are you cold?"

"Y-yeah but it's not really that important, I mean I-"

Zelos picked up the taller man easily. It always amazing Guy that Zelos could achieve such a feat, even though the difference in their heights was negligible. The couple settled down in the shelter of an outcropping of rubble that formed an almost cave-like atmosphere.

"I know that we should treat you for hypothermia, but we-"

"Quit avoiding the question Zelos." Guy looked over to the older man, rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to warm them even in the slightest. "I want an answer."

Zelos sighed, before relaxing against the wall behind them, drawing his knees to his chest, holding them to it as he leaned his head absently onto Guy's shoulder for comfort. "I… I… you know how I said once before that I wasn't from Auldrant?"

"Yes…" Guy had a vague idea where this was going; Zelos had hardly ever spoken about his home. "What about it? I already told you that I didn't care about that. I care about you."

Zelos didn't respond, but leaned in, resting his head against Guy's collarbone, eyes half-closed. This could be a long night.

"You might act cold and detached, but you really do care about everyone," Guy started, trying to comfort him. "But you do stupid and rash things that I hate. All those times you could have died, those times when the pain must have been unimaginable."

"That's just it Guy. I can't feel pain."

"What?!"

Zelos gave a wane smile which Guy could feel on his bare skin, "I won't sugarcoat it; it's the truth. I can't feel pain."

Warm arms wrapped around him, as if to ward off the demons that constantly tortured him. Holding him close as he listened to Guy's steady heartbeat, finding the sound comforting in his state of panicked depression.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" he continued. "To not be able to feel pain? I can feel temperate changes, but… they're dulled. If I were to stick my hand into a pot of boiling water, it would only feel lukewarm. And the rain… it hardly registers as a small chill."

A sharp intake of breath; and the tightened embrace were the only signs that Guy was listening to him at this point. Zelos took in a deep breath, and concentrated hard on what he wanted; he _needed_ to show Guy, he owed it to him. He could keep him in the dark no longer.

The concentration was the easy part; it was the calming of his trembling nerves that Zelos found to be the problem. Why was he so damn nervous?! But maybe… maybe it was because his biggest fear was rejection; it had always been that, that was what everything had come down to in his life. Rejection hurt, and he never fully understood why people were always so willing to take away the slivers of his happiness that he managed to hold onto.

Guy faintly noticed the sparks of orange light that emanated from Zelos' back. He slid his hands down to the other's slender hips and waited patiently for his darkest secret to be revealed to him.

Slowly, the faint orange lights began to strengthen and take shape, taking on the form of a pair of crystalline angel wings that sprouted from Zelos' shoulder blades. For several long moments, there was complete silence. Guy didn't know what to say.

Zelos smiled wanly once more against his collar bone, "I'm such a freak…"

Hesitantly, Guy reached out a hand. His still damp gloved fingers touched the wing tentatively. It twitched in response to the touch, and Zelos bit his lip in fear and at the strange feeling of having his wings touched.

Satisfied that they were real, and that this wasn't some strange illusion, Guy's hand returned to Zelos' hips, firmly holding it.

"You're not a freak." Guy's was firm when he spoke; nothing that anyone said, or anything anyone said about the red-head would ever change his mind about how he felt. In fact, this new revelation only intrigued him more. "I think they're beautiful."

"They're a curse," Zelos spat out harshly. "I hate them so much! I can't feel pain, my feeling of temperature has been numbed severely… my aging process has all but stopped… they're a god damn, fucking curse!"

"Hang on; what was that about your aging process?"

"I haven't aged at all in the past two years… I don't know… I don't know if it's just a temporary side-effect or if it is permanent… I haven't been to Sybak for so long… I avoid any town where anyone might know me…"

"Why?"

"Heh, I don't want to see any of them… I don't want any of them to see me like this… no matter what any of them said. I'd only ever read their letters, maybe reply, but never say where I was or where I was headed. I like the anonymity of my new life. I don't like being in the spotlight."

Guy pulled Zelos closer so that the shorter man was sitting in his lap, his back against Guy's chest. The orange wings dispersed in a flash of white light, taking away the faint light they had provided, once again leaving the pair in the dreary light of rainstorm that thundered on.

"The spotlight?"

Zelos nodded weakly, turning his head so that the side of it pressed up against Guy's shoulder, "My family is of a very distinguished line where I'm from; something called the Mana Lineage. I was… born with a special crystal in my hands, something called a Cruxis Crystal…" here, Zelos hand drifted almost trance-like to just below his collarbone, where it settled. "It was here once… when Lloyd reunited the worlds, somehow… somehow my body _absorbed_ it.

"I think something similar happened to Colette. After all, we were both the 'Chosen of Mana'. She was for Sylvarant, I was for Tethe'alla.

"The two worlds that were once separated; that are not part of this one… Lloyd reunited them, and then… this happened. I disappeared. I no longer wanted to be the Chosen; hell, I never did. I never even asked to be it; it was just what I was born into…"

He curled himself up into a ball in Guy's lap, laying his head against his chest, listening to the strong heartbeat.

"And then… there was the destruction of Mizuho, and Sheena's death… you do know that's why I came here? I came for revenge."

Guy nodded numbly, knowing how it felt to long for revenge; only, he'd never claimed it.

"That idiot Mohs found a way to bring Oracle Knights into our world… he was apparently looking for me… Sheena stood up to him. He killed her in cold blood… right in front of my eyes; and she never… she never told him anything… she could have told them I was there, that I was one they were looking for; but she didn't… she protected me till the very end. And even then, she apologized…" his voice had taken on a strangely cold monotone during that little speech. His eyes looked glazed as he stared blankly at the white marble that formed their little 'cave'.

"You loved her…" It wasn't a question, it was a quiet statement.

"Maybe at one point I did," Zelos responded slowly. "But she didn't return the feelings; I moved on, I found you. I'm not about to let you go now."

Guy tightened his hold, nuzzling the slightly damp red hair, "Me neither."

Zelos tilted his head up to look at him, "You really mean that? Even though I'm not even really human?"

"You're human Zelos. And I never want to hear you state otherwise!" Guy snapped, his hand drifted to rest over Zelos' heart, where a strong, if a little fast, heartbeat could be felt through his fingers. "As long as you have a heart and feel emotions, then you're human. I don't care about the rest! What matters is that I love you, and am not about to abandon you for something that isn't your fault!"

Guy tilted the shorter one's face up to look at him. Royal blue met lavender-blue. A mere whisper escaped Guy's lips, but it still contained all the elements that even his firmest tone contained, "You're not about to get away with think like that… you can be worse then Luke was at times… I've told you many times, I don't want anyone else here with me except you. Let the rest of the world think what they want. I don't give a damn."

He sealed his proclaimation with a firm press of his lips against Zelos'.

For the briefest of moments, Zelos was frozen. Then, his body began to respond before his mind could catch up with it. His hands reached up, tangling in the blonde strands, tugging lightly on them as his lips instinctly parted to allow the other's tongue access.

The kiss was languid, and over far to soon. But it was quickly renewed with a fiery intensity that was slowly causing the scorching heat of lust and desire to course through their veins, banishing the remaining chill of the rain from their minds and bodies.

Now, the shivers were of pleasure, not of cold. Gasps, exclamations of delight as a particular spot was caressed or touched. Clothing was discarded hurriedly, tossed carelessly into a pile, sword joining them, but remaining close enough so as to grab them if they were ambushed.

Gently, Guy prepared him. Zelos groaned, hips arching into the welcome intrusion, Guy murmured, "Just relax. Relax okay?"

Biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet, Zelos nodded. Relaxing his muscles as he was prepared. Just as suddenly, Guy's fingers were replaced with his cock; pressing deeply into Zelos' welcoming body. Arching up off the ground, he strained his hips, doing everything to draw that warm, pulsing visitor in further.

The kisses now were heated, the rhythym set was stunning; not to slow, and not fast. A hand gently stroked Zelos' own arousal in time with Guy's thrusts. Building that delicious tension within him to a peak.

As he gasped as his climax drew nearer, he heard Guy's harsh breathing at his ear, his voice was soothing, murmuring something, "... matter what... you belong to me."

When he came, stars exploded behind his eyes. He let out a loud, primal noise that could have been Guy's name. His own climax drew his partner in, who came hard inside of him. The waves slowly began to recede as they slumped against each other. Tangling their limbs together drowsily. There clothes were pulled and rearranged to offer what cover they could.

If his hearing hadn't been so well heightened by his angelic senses, he would have missed the soft, endearing words that Guy whispered into his ear:

"You are my angel... and it was your wings that saved me."

* * *

Gah! You have no idea how long this took to write! I know it might seem a little rushed at the end, but I was sort of trying to keep it as low key as possible so as to not affront any readers who may not want to read anything too graphic. For all you dirty minded people out there, I have a much more in depth, and dirty lemon, which will be on my Live Journal and on my AFF account.

This fic was written while primarily listening to the following songs:  
_A Never Ending Dream_ - Cascada  
_Ready for Love_ - Cascada  
_Working Class Heroes_ - Green Day  
_The Graduation Song (Friends Forever)_ - Vitamin C  
_Web of Night_ - T.M. Revolution

I'd like to thank my wonderful nee-chan, Kate, for giving me inspiration to write this fanfic. And my beta, Kris, who told me about the Symphonia fanfic awards. And my muse, Kai-kun, who kept bugging me until I finished this. Oh, and I'd like to thank the fact that Word decided to stop being a retard long enough for me to finish this.

Please read and review!

Kat


End file.
